


five in the bed and the little one said

by orphan_account



Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This isn’t going to work,” Patty says.





	five in the bed and the little one said

**Author's Note:**

> hell yes

Nobody really says the obvious, that it’s unlikely the bed will fit everyone. Foley doesn’t think anyone will, either.

They’re all exhausted and resigned, frustrated from coming home to the flat and finding that the heavy rain had gotten through the roof (which the landlord has been putting off repairing) into the ceiling of the second bedroom and utterly soaked their only other bed. They don’t have a couch and Foley can’t imagine any of them offering to sleep on the floor or anything. 

Ben climbs onto the bed first, claiming the center. Ali gets in bed next and doesn’t hesitate to start spooning Ben, leaving enough room for another person on the left side. Foley looks at Patty and Ronnie, who are moving around to the other side.

Okay. So that’s him then. He climbs on, lying on his back at first to gauge the space remaining. It’s not bad. It’ll be interesting when Patty starts rolling around and changing positions every bloody minute. There’s not enough space for that tonight.

As they all settle, it’s Ben who is the first to move. He turns around in Ali’s arms and snuggles up close against him. Meanwhile, Ronnie has both his arms and legs wrapped around Patty, who has an uncomfortable grimace on his face.

“This isn’t going to work,” Patty says.

Foley sighs. It hasn’t even been a minute. He’s so tired and he just wants to sleep on a bed tonight. 

“We don’t—” Ali starts.

“Ali, switch places with me,” Patty says. 

“Ali, don’t you fucking move,” Ben says, his voice muffled where it’s pressed into Ali’s chest.

“Oh for the love of...” Patty grumbles. “Fine. Foley, you switch with me.”

Foley laughs but goes to move anyway, climbing over the tangled mess of Ali-and-Ben to get to Patty. “Why don’t we just put you in the center, mate? Otherwise you’re going to end up on the floor.”

“I’ll take all the covers with me if I do,” Patty says.

“No you won’t,” Ronnie grumbles. He’s replaced Patty with his giant body pillow, but as Foley settles into the spot between Patty and Foley, one of Ronnie’s hands reach out to grab a handful of Foley’s loose shirt. He pulls Foley a centimeter or two backwards, so his back is resting up against the pillow.

Foley looks back to the side he vacated. Ali is stroking Ben’s hair, either consciously or without thinking about it. Ben is probably close to falling asleep, arms snug around Ali’s waist. Patty’s eyes are open, looking at the ceiling.

Outside the rain is still pouring, loud and steady. It’ll be easy falling asleep listening to that, Foley thinks. Ronnie is breathing softly behind him and after a minute, his grip on Foley’s shirt goes lax.

Patty, however, starts tugging on his hair, and then wringing his hands together.

“Patty,” Foley says in a whisper. 

Patty looks into his eyes. 

“You can move if you’re not comfortable,” Foley reminds him. “S’alright.”

Patty slowly turns over so he’s on his stomach. Then he turns so he’s facing Foley. Then he sits up and rubs at his face. “I’m going to keep you awake all night, aren’t I?” he says under his breath. “I can just get out and stay up and—”

Foley reaches out to gently pull Patty back down. Patty ends up lying half on top of Foley, with a shaky frown on his face. Foley lifts up his head to kiss Patty softly on the lips. When he drops back down, he sees a shaky smile instead. 

“Whatever position makes you most— wait,” the sleepiness vanishes for a moment as he takes in the fact that Patty’s lying right on top of— “I don’t mean— I mean, not tonight, anyway. I just—”

Patty covers his mouth as he giggles. He slides off of Foley and moves sideways, so his legs are propped up on top of Ben and Ali and his head is pillowed on Foley’s chest. “This might work.”

Foley shakes his head and rubs at his eyes. “It’s nothing new, you rolling halfway to London in your sleep. We can all sleep through it by now.”

Patty’s eyes shine at him and, even upside down in a crowded bed on a very rainy night, his smile is as bright as the sun. “Thanks,” he says.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Ben grumbles again. “And if you kick me in the night, I’m throwing you off the bed, Patty.”

“Shh,” Ali says sleepily.

Ronnie says nothing, probably the only one of them who’s actually fallen asleep.

Patty laughs under his breath again and changes position one more time: on his stomach with his head resting on Foley’s arm. He actually closes his eyes and the pace of his breathing starts to slow down. Foley briefly weighs the pros and cons of this new sleeping arrangement; Patty seems comfortable and he does want Patty to fall asleep, but he would also like to be able to use his arm in the morning and it’s starting to feel a bit numb.

He resolves to wait until he’s sure Patty is asleep before moving it.

Unfortunately, Foley falls asleep before he remembers to do so.


End file.
